User talk:Capt. Skull X
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skulls Marines page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jack Daggermenace (Talk) 14:23, January 8, 2011 Hi. First of all welcome to the wiki. I am Katbluedog , an admin on the player's wiki.I made your blog into a page since it was a story. The blog will be deleted but the page will stay. If you need any help, please contact me or any of the admins. 16:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) josh im very happy that ur back at skulls marines... daniel sent me a very long message..he said u dont want him back to the guild..josh he wants to come back to the guild..i already forgive him and good news i got johny ironskull back to the guild i will get the others back soon... Saltyzaza 07:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) -_- i never left skulls marines even if i am not there but still i add skulls marines here instead of the guild im on right now.coz i dont want the skulls marines will end just like that -_-''' btw josh daniel wants to go back to the guild i will try to convince the other people from the guild like nate and johny to forgive him but i guess they will listen to me i dont know about rock coz he doesnt like daniel at all..i cant blame rock anyway if he hates daniel coz he saw how daniel making me mad at the guild ik he was just trying to protect me from daniel..but i will try to convince him to forgive daniel....i saw him in the guild im on lol was wondering who invited him there i guess it was my friend who is using my acct for the mean time..see ya josh...' Saltyzaza 00:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ok josh '''night josh see ya i was on at the guild...well see ya i will watch after our page :D sweet dreams josh and keses' ' 02:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC)' Categories Hello! Thank you for making The Original Five and Order of the White Lotus! We do appreciate the making of both pages, but please only add categories that exist. Some of the categories you added to the pages did not exist. Fair Winds! 14:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes I can and will do that. 14:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Skull Marines Hello there Skull, I saw that you have a skull marines badge that looks a lot like a userbox, if it is intended to be a userbox, please let me know and I'll be glad to make you an actual userbox that states that a user is a member of the Skull Mariens. Fair Winds, Lord Jeremiah ~ Rebublic of Hungary 23:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes you can join the High Lords Council. High King Jeremiah Stormwash 02:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure! Tortuga docks Esquago? Now? xD! 00:43, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Delete? Did you delete me after you left? Just wondering. 01:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Luck Ooh! Didn't see you go offline. Good luck with mid-terms :D 01:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, that would be great! 21:46, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're Invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Hey man Hey Skull. Good to see you-Chris Swordbones.--'Shade' 22:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks, Skull. I won't let you down =).--'Shade' 00:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Category Hello, I noticed you made a category. Please next time, ask me first. See Categories for more information. 20:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No Problem No Problem, Just please, remember next time. Fair Winds! 20:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: hey I'm not sure if I can get on today, but if I can, I'll check in with you and/or Francis. I'm friends with both of you. 13:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey I don't believe I am friends with Francis. I will be on and off today so when you are on, I will probably be on. 14:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Complaining Capt, I recently saw you complaining about the current admins on this wikia. Please do not complain about everything we do, everything we do, we do for a reason. Please tell me what we can do to be better administrators. We deleted the comments because we don't people complaining about us constantly. Fair Winds! 00:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Strike 2 You have received yet another strike for saying this. "WHAT IS THIS!!!???!!! ADMINS! WHY ARE YOU DELETING OUR COMMENTS!! i guess its time to repost them. So like i said, admins, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, right now its looks like your picking the hard. as you can see, were willing to work with you, looks like you guys got something to hide, especially since you DELETED THE MESSAGES!!! " We have the right to delete any comment we want. We're not corrupt, we're doing our jobs to keep the wiki safe from spammers and complainers. If you want to see corrupt, check out the Pirates Online Wiki. They are corrupt, we are not. 00:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, Stephen, comments can only be removed if they are vandalism, not if they are complaints about a guild. That means they should be restored... oh, and BTW, I am having trouble finding corruption on the POTCO wiki... source, please?--'Shade' 21:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Member's Oath Captain Skull X, I would like to propose an offier of a lifetime. I would be honored to contruct a well written member's oath for the Glorious Revolution page. I am in Honors calss for writing, I can practically convince you to do anything in writing. Please respons to this message as soon as possible. Fair Winds, PS: I look forward to working with you on the Glorious Revolution. Glorious Revolution Dear Skull, When I went to the page, the redirect was deleted by CaptainShadow11. There was no reason, just when and stuff. I did finish the oath, so I will soon give it to you, I jsut need to make final adjustments. Fair Winds, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 23:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't. Matthew and I are friends, but he banned me when I helped the POTCO Player's Wiki admins get control back when he because bureaucrat. I am vice president there, but I don't really edit. I just make userboxes. Sorry, High King Jeremiah Stormwash 00:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Your page got deleted. Welcome to the club of those who have been so quickly handled by the admins. I'm really getting tired of this stuff. Your page had nothing wrong: it was supposed to stay as a peaceful and passive way of helping the admins get better, but it seems they are too stubborn to admit they are doing anything wrong. Write back. ~ Jack Swordmenace Just to let you know.. If you hate us so much, ( Which it is clear you do. ) and want to take over, try or move-to a different Wiki, such as O'malleys Wiki. Cuss words and bullies are allowed there. But you arent taking over our well-maintained Wiki, and turning it into chaos. Anyway, I hope you lighten up. No offense intended in this message, I just want to let you know, if you dont like us, then you can go away. 04:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright.. I'm sorry i was rather rude yesturday, it was a busy day and I was annoyed at all this. Can you just give me a list of Admins that you think are corrupt? I also want at least one other user to agree with you that their rude before we will take it into consideration. From what I see, this is what you think about the Admins : Bad : *Matthew Darkskull. *Stephen. Good : *KatBluedog. *Jack Daggermenace. *Jzfredskins. *As for me, i'm kinda a medium, am I correct? So... just send me a message if these arent't correct, and the reason Pip isn't there is because he's inactive. Also, there is no need to have anyone else agree that Stephen is bad, because Swordmenace already has said that. Along with... Jeffrey and Francis. Just send me the message and we will decide who comes and goes, but we think everyone in power deserves Adminship, and we believe the Wiki is under control, just with a few members who dislike us. And the reason Admins can't be insulted is because they have alot of stuff that they have to do, like - *Vote on Admin decisions. *Maintain and monitor the Wiki. *Give-a-Strike-to any members who behave badly, or break the rules. *Stop fights and arguments. *Delete spam. *Stuff in real. *And many other things So, we already have alot going on without being insulted. I just want you to know. I hope we don't get on the wrong track here. Sorry for the long message. Cheers! 16:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Alright Well, as for Stephen, the rest of the Admins will decide what happens. And if anything does, he will go from Bur to Admin, probably. The Admins will have a vote, and then the community will have a vote. And Matthew just got Adminship, and what happen in-game does not count for Wiki, in my opinion, unless its REALLY bad. I hope we continue to not argue and be peaceful. I'm glad you understand our impatience. I will keep you notified about Stephen, but us Admins will have to decide what we do about it. Cheers! 18:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Re:Alright.. (Idk how many dots i sent in the message). ( Four Re's. ) Nope, no hard feelings. And how many strikes do you have and what were they for? 19:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Peoples Republic I would like to point out one thing about the Peoples Republic of the Caribbean. There is a Peoples Republic in the world. China. You know what their government is? Communism. Think of a better name next time. Sorry it got deleted. 21:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Meet Hey if ur online meet me in the old warehouse on port royal on server cortevos. I need to talk. 03:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'll be there in a minute ~ Jack Swordmenace A Formal Invitation.. I would be honored if you would join the First User's Assembly as one of our founding fathers. Please, sign my petitions, but let's show we are mature: keep things peaceful, see if we get a better response. ~ Jack Swordmenace Sure I will get on right now to meet you. :D 21:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) You were asking me something. I won't be able to join - ahem you know what - because seriously, I won't have much time. I do a lot (and i mean A LOT) of other things for POTCO.. the forums, screenshot groups... and of course none other then POTCO itself. Weird are u getting a We are sorry! Pirates of the Caribbean Online is currently unavailable. We apologize for the inconvenience and are working quickly to resolve the problem. Please try again soon. Thank you for your patience!thingy or is it just me.(i hate these). Vote Hey Captain! Please visit User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! Fair Winds, 23:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hey Cap! Please check out my new government, High Rank and Co! I'd like you to join. 23:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Skully You coming on? You're about to miss an invasion! =O--'Shade' 21:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thx if i need help i'll be sure to ask youCaptain Robert 00:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig See here. It not how I made mine, but its cool. 00:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Rockhopper is on, boi xD.--'Shade' 00:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan Hello! Want to join Fancy Clan? If so, check out the page and please make a section! 15:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) srry i cant, My labtop wont let me. Captain Jim Logan 16:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure That'd be great! Captain Jim Logan 16:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) The Writers' Assembly I am officially requesting you join The Writers' Assembly. I have seen your work, and I love it. Your name will be added to the list, take it down if you don't want to accept. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 03:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Signature Would you like a fancy signature like me? I can make you one today. I won't be back til about 2:00 EST, but when I get back, I can make you one. Just leave me a message with the type of font you want, what you want it to say, and what colors. I promise if you don't like it, I'll keep working on it until you do! ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 15:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: sig Do you have Microsoft Word? If so, open that up, and look through fonts. Do you want something regal, or piratey? Also, what colors would you like? Please, don't choose strange colors like Sunshine Yellow or anything. Just plain colors like Yellow, Red, Blue, Navy, Pink, etc. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 19:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Signature Finished I finished your signature. The code is: Put that in the signature space in "My Preferences", and make sure the box Custom Signature is checked. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 20:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No Problem It was my pleasure. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 21:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) im on myway right now. 16:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I would love to become third in command of the Skull Marines guild on Greencloths. Check out his page for his Levels ( May not be up to date ). Will use the code when I get the chance! Thanks for accepting me! Invintation You are invite to join The Alliance of The Lords! There are some good spots open! Check out the page for more details. I hope you join! 15:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) By all means We need experienced track members working for us. So far its just me. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 01:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC)